The Games Of Blood
by Royalsea
Summary: Caroline Forbes under unfortunate circumstances is reaped into Hunger Games and since it's a Quarter Quell, the twist is That the 23 tributes will have to find the imposter from the Capitol which is also a vampire. However things take a turn when, Caroline discovers who Klaus Mikaelson truly is and Klaus discovers he's not the only monster in the Arena. (Klaroline AU fic)


**The Games Of Blood **

Chapter 1: |  
True Colors Will Bleed

The day was warm and the sky was clear, the lush grass whistled in the wind and birds softly chirped in the surrounding trees. Caroline Forbes took a deep breath in, the cool air filling her lungs and as she exhaled she told herself that things were going to be okay. She was 18 this year and it was the last year she could possibly be reaped into the Hunger Games. After she gotten through the next few days she would be free women and she could live the rest of her life focusing on the more important issues of putting food on the table and trading some of her hauls, for medicine, for her mother.

There was light crunching in the background, a normal person wouldn't have noticed straight away but she had been hunting in these forests, (over the fence of her district) for the past 2 years and she had gotten awfully alert by the swiftest of sounds.

Caroline tightened her grasp of her father's bow and steadied her crafted arrow with a stone spear head, along the string. Her arms tensing as the steps got closer. _Estimate the pace behind you_, her father would tell her _and when you're sure of a clean shot turn around and realease your bow_!

"Woah! Care Woah! It's just me" Tyler Lockwood jumped, his hands up showing he was surrendering.

Caroline gently eased her pull on the bow and aimed it down. "Tyler!" she growled "Why would you sneak up on me like that"

"What? Who else would it be this deep in the forest?"

Caroline gave him a displeased look "I thought you were game"

"I don't look much like a deer" he laughed stepping forward and placing his warm hand on her covered shoulder.

She couldn't help break out with a grin from his goofy smile.

"Okay you don't"

"Care I know why you're on edge" he said "We're both 18 and we have the most slips in that horrid glass bowl than any other age group"

"Then you know the chances, not just for us but Elena as well and her brother Jeremy is 16 now, he nearly has many slips as us" she replied, her tone defeated.

"But you know that this is our last year, after this we'll be free Care. No more Hunger Games, no more looking at television screens and thinking that could us next year. We can for fill our dreams finally"

"Some dreams a person can have in district 12" Caroline mumbled, unsure whether if Tyler had caught that, he kept rambling about things that should seem exciting for her. Although it may seem that there would be no more games for them, the games would still exist for the next generation of children.

"We could start a family..."

Caroline's mouth dropped, catching on to what Tyler was saying. " A family?" she choked out.

"Yeah" he shrugged "You know get married and stuff, have a little Lockwood boy running around with a bow"

"Tyler" she tried to stop him, but he went on. "With the extra hunting we could set up our own stall in the markets"

"Tyler... Okay! Tyler no!" her voiced rose, he looked taken back and she felt his hand slip of her shoulder or maybe she had shook it off. "I don't want a family"

He bent his head and she knew he was trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"No Tyler not just with you, I don't want a family with anyone" she lowered her tone, in hope she could at least comfort him just a little. "Having a family is complicated, I'I've already lost my father Ty, I can't bare to start something with you and lose it to the Capitol too"

Tyler's body stiffened and his forehead creased, she hadn't seen these emotions from Tyler in a long time and when he lifted his head, it almost fel as if he was towering her not just by his height but by his presence, like it dominated her. Tyler had always been careful about his anger especially around her.

2 years ago she had, had a mental breakdown, Caroline didn't quite remember what was going through her mind during the time, The blacked out through most of it and from what she was told, her best Elena had found her huddled in corner screaming for someone to stop doing something. When she regain consciousness they asked her what she was so scared but she didn't know how to explain it to them that she didn't know what had made her so afraid. From then on she hadn't taken the sight of other's aggression well. The break down also was the reason she decided to take up her father's legacy of hunting in the forests, it gave her time to be alone and clear her mind.

"Tyler pleases" she said quietly

"Caroline your father was a trader he was trying to organise a rebellion against a Capitol, that's the reason they killed him" he spat

She squinted and he noticed her take a step backwards.

Tyler inhaled and offered her his hand "I'I'm sorry Care it's just you can't continue to stop you life for them, you have to move on. If we follow their rules our family will be fine"

"We would be far from fine" she said as strongly as she could manage "Our children would be reaped in those Hunger Games and so would our grandchildren"

"Just take my hand Caroline" he smiled sadly

She rubbed her fingers, thinking, she wouldn't change her mind and hoped Tyler understood that.

"Fancy to meeting a couple in these parts of the wood" A loud female voice echoed through the forest.

Caroline's eyes widened and Tyler scanned furiously. "Peacekeepers?" he asked her.  
"How could they find us in here" she whispered desperately, giving Tyler her hand and he yanked her along abandoning their haul of today's catch. They ran as fast as their two legs could take them but these were Peacekeepers that were after them, they had vampire speed and vampire hearing, they were made predators trained to track and eliminate weak humans such as themselves.

Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest, she tried to calm her panting so it was less obvious where they were. Unfortunately Caroline knew that the district 12 fence was miles away.

"Run faster" Tyler demanded, but her legs weren't as long as his and couldn't fumble at the same pace. There two hands linked were sweaty and she could feel his nails dig into her knuckles. The surrounding greenery was blurred and so was the grass and dirt at their feet perhaps it was because of it tears in her eyes. All of a sudden she felt her knee collide with something hard and her body jolted to the ground, Tyler's hand scraped down her fingers as he no longer could hold onto her hand. It was a great tree trunk that Caroline had slammed against. She was going to lift herself back but her knee felt out of place and excruciating pain soared up her leg, she looked up at Tyler who had stopped and stood there staring at her.

"Tyler" she whispered but he gave her an apologetic look and started to run again. "Tyler" she said louder and louder after him but he had left her there.

"I can hear you heart beating fast" The women echoed again "As you scream for your boyfriend to come back for you"

Caroline slowly rolled on her back and lent against the fallen trunk, trying to find where the Peacekeeper could be. Wood she thought, a vampire staked through the heart would die, see needed wood. She patted the ground beside her, searching for something more fearsome than twigs.

"What a little bitch for leaving you behind"

Caroline could hear the peace keeper's boots trample across the leaves but she couldn't't work out from which direction. She wished she hadn't dropped her bow with her haul. Caroline turned her head still in search for something wood, when she spotted a half broken branch tucked under the trunk.

"Forgot about it, you wouldn't stand a chance"

Caroline froze the women was in the open, just ahead of her. Caroline was dead, that was her sentence, death, for being out in these woods. Her mother Liz would have no one to take care of her. Elena might bring her mother some food if there was anything to spare but Elena couldn't afford the Medicine her mother needed.

She hesitantly turned to her killer, if she was going to die she wanted to see her killers face and she wanted them to remember her innocent and tortured eyes, hopefully haunting them for the rest of their long existence.

Caroline gasp as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The woman was tall and slim, she wasn't wearing the typical peace keeper uniform instead she wore tight black pants and a leather jacket unzipped so her low cut singlet was exposed. She wore magnificent blue amulet around her neck that radiated of her olive skin.

"Elena" She stuttered

The stranger tilted her head in confusion and then laughed; a sinister laugh that sent shivers down Caroline's spine. "I think you mean Katherine"

Caroline was too frightened to argue that she meant Elena, her best friend. What was Elena doing out here in the woods anyway, Elena was too prim and proper to take the risk and go hunting. Though there was something that was different about Elena and this stranger, they might have had the identical features and bodies but this 'Katherine' wore her long brunet hair in curls and there was just something in the glints of her eyes that screamed mischief.

"You're very young" she commented "To be wandering around in these woods, why are you here? To have some privacy with your boyfriend"

"Hunting" she said shakily

"Don't you think it's a little extreme coming out here just for some food?"

"I do what I need to survive"

Katherine's eyebrow rose "to survive" she repeated, she walked closer. Her boots had heels that were impossibly tall; it puzzled Caroline how anyone could walk with them on.

"What if I could give you something that could help you survive?"

Caroline didn't answer.

"And all I'll need is something quick and easy from you, you'll barely feel it"

"I don't have anything that some like you could possibly want"

"You have blood" Katherine replied. "Oh don't look at me like I killed a puppy, what else do you think, vampires survive on"

Caroline without thinking used both of her hands to cover her neck. She loathed the idea of giving her blood to a vampire; it was like some deep part of her was disgusted, though she couldn't quite comprehend those feelings.

"I could just kill you, you know" Katherine continued bored "I'm offering you something much more though"

"No" Caroline answered, no matter how selfish it made her feel, for leaving her mother unattended. She didn't want anybody to touch her, to sink their fangs into her neck.

Katherine smiled amused "Well I need to feed on something, you try living on a diet of deer few weeks on end, you're the first human that I have found and I'll never make it to district 13 like this"

_District 13?_

Her eyes darkened and Caroline witness familiar black veins travel down from her eyes. She was sure she had seen eyes like those before but where?

Katherine bit at her own wrist and shoved it against her lips; it was too late for Caroline to fight, Katherine was remarkably strong and when finally the vampire removed her arm. Caroline was able to take in one deep breath which she let out in a scream. There splashes of a dripping red elixir as Katherine shook her round and the world when black.

* * *

Caroline groaned, her body felt stiff and sore. She sat up slowly and stretched out her arms, yawning. It was late and the sun had already gone down but for some reason she could still visibly make out the outlines of the trees and the path she would have to take to get home.

There was also her bag filled with game and Tyler's too, as well as her bow resting beside them on the ground. Strange... hadn't they left them to run from the? Caroline jumped to her feet and spun around searching for the vampire. Her hands went straight for her neck and felt around for a bite but nothing either.

"What's happening" she cried out, remembering Katherine shoving her cut wrist into her mouth.

Caroline trembled violently. She hadn't turned her into a... she couldn't have. Caroline pushed back her lips and pressed down on the top of her gums, letting out a painful yelp as whatever was beneath her gums started to sting.

She grabbed both of the hauls. In the past she would have had trouble carrying them but her new found strength was letting her drag them both and at a fast pace too. She sprinted out of the forest, a million thoughts streaming through her mind. Covering miles she wasn't getting tired but her emotions were nagging her, not happy nor sad but hungry so incredibly hungry. She didn't double check at the fence for any peace keepers and quickly ducked under some loose wiring and ran straight home.

She barged through the front door; her mother was already asleep on their only mattress. She let go of the bags and ran straight for the freezer box. It was supposed to serve as there cooler but it was only big enough for Caroline to store her mother's medical needs. She fumbled with the lid and threw it on ground digging out the different medication, anything to stop the rage swelling in her head. Her hand brushed against a dark red bag and her mouth opened, it was her calling and she immediately pulled it out and gazed over the red liquid. It was blood. Glorious, precious blood, like another life had taken over Caroline had punctured a hole into the bag, blood spouting out in all directions as she positioned it to her mouth.

The taste was consuming but she couldn'couldn't do this. It was foul she was drinking human blood and in her own disgust she threw the blood bag away from her. Caroline mindlessly let out a wail, her blood covered hands pushing back her hair and covering her face but the hunger returned and she hobbled her way to lap up the blood spilt all over the floor.

Coming to her sense Caroline washed the floors and soaked her blood drenched clothes. She emptied her bags of game sorting out what she would keep for herself and what she would put for trade. While doing so she heard a clatter of something fall onto the ground and she bent down to pick up a tiny beautiful dark blue ring with some unfamiliar engravings on it. Slipping it onto her finger, she cleaned up the kitchen counter and flipped Tyler's bag over her shoulder.

Walking too Tyler's didn't take too long the sun was starting to come up, the sky filled with pretty oranges. Had everything always been so beautiful?

Caroline knocked a couple of times on the wooden door; she could hear the shuffles of Mrs Lockwood inside. She was a restless lady, who often felt outspoken. Caroline could remember clearly how she tried to prevent Tyler from seeing her because of her father's death sentence given by the capitol however Tyler had eventually convinced his mother that she was no trouble at all and Mrs Lockwood never did question why her boy came back home with bags of game.

She opened the door and Caroline smiled sweetly. "Is you son home?"

"Caroline" Mrs Lockwood nodded "I'll wake him up for you"

When Tyler made it too the door, he withered before her. His eyes fretful and his mouth wide open.

"You seemed to forget this yesterday" She dropped his bag on top of his feet.

"C-carol-line" he managed to get out before reaching for his bag but she had already caught his hand.

Her force bone crushing but he toned down his cry when his mother called for him back inside. She let go him go leaving him with the words "I'll see you at the reaping"

* * *

"Quarter Quell" Liz muttered "It's really unfortunate the it fell this year"

Caroline sat on the floor leaning against couch; the tv was on, they didn't normally watch tv but the electricity supplied by the Capitol it was only at this time of year.

"What was the previous Quarter Quell like?" Caroline turned to ask but her mother scowled for her to stay still while she did her hair.

"Instead of 24 tributes they doubled the amount and it was 4 children from each district"

Caroline's mouth tasted dry "That could happen again, couldn't it?"

Her mother didn't say anything.

The colourful title of "Kol Mikaelson's" name sparkled on screen. Caroline watched him closely, this was the man that interviewed the tributes before they entered the arena. A mikaelson. His father Mikael was the fearsome president of the capitol and the most feared man on earth.

It was hard to believe that they were all vampires. Kol was so charming and handsome; his short brown hair frayed across him forehead and his tight fitting clothes. He was infamous for his swoon worthy chuckle. He even dated last year's winner Bonnie Bennet.

Kol Mikaelson paraded around the stage hand and hand with last year's victor, he commented on how more stunning she looked after she had turned. As the prize for winning the Hunger games was wealth and eternal youth.

"Bon Bon shall we show our audience our Presidents take on our 3rd Quarter Quell"

Bonnie Bennet rewarded him with a generic giggle and the television screen switched to President Mikaelson live.

He thanked the last year's families and last year victor and his son Elijah for his outstanding role as game keeper. Until he mentioned this year's Quarter Quell twist.

"All twenty three tributes will be faced with one tribute imposter who is a vampire in disguise"

Caroline heard her mother gasp.

"This year's tributes won't survive, not against a vampire from the Capitol"

* * *

Caroline tucked her plait behind her ear, wishing she had drunk a second blood bag before going to the reaping. She was wearing her best dress, light blue and smooth over her curves. Elena jogged up besides her, the sight of her made her cringe but she had to keep reminding herself that Elena and the Katherine vampire she met in the forest were not the same.

"Where is Jeremy" Caroline asked breathlessly

Elena gave a sad smile "he's saying goodbye to Anna." Caroline nodded, Anna and Jeremy had, had a brief fling over the summer but she was 19 and he was only 16 they're futures couldn't really start, not for another two years.

"Hold my hand" Elena said as they started to arrange themselves in age and gender groups.

"We'll be fine" Caroline breathed, latching onto Elena. The two waited for the reaping to start.

Silence washed over the crowd of people, parents circled on the sides, on looking their children. Four parents would be lose their children to the games, they would become tributes, dead tributes according to her mother last night.

They all faced district twelve's small stage. Two large round glass bowls were put on stands there was one to the right and another to the left, they were filled right to the top with slips of names.

The doors from the building that linked to train suddenly burst open and out walks a radiant honey blonde women, her hair straighter than Elena's. It was undoubtable Rebekah Mikaelson, president Mikaelson's only daughter.

"Welcome, welcome" She greets her voice high and dreadfully daunting "Today's 75th hunger games"

Elena squeezes harder onto Caroline's hand as Rebekah told them all it was "Ladies first"

Elena shuts her eyes tight as Caroline looks around for her mother.

_Mom where are you?_

Rebekah's delicate hand ponders over the cards and danced up and down; she smiled pleasantly as she picked the very top card from the middle and lifted it to her face. She stepped back to the microphone and announced this year female tribute.

"And our female tribute this year is...

...Caroline Forbes"

There's was loud scream from some heartbroken parent and Caroline's eyes swerve right to the sound, to find her mother on her knees and the people around her patting her gently on the shoulder in sympathy.

_Female tribute for the Quarter Quell is Caroline forbes._

Elena sobbed uncontrollably. Her arms roping themselves around Caroline's neck as Caroline catches Tyler's pitying look. She has to remove the crying Elena of her shoulders; she has to leave her family.

Rebekah motions her to hurry up on stage and Caroline walks on, gazing over the crowd. This was her last year of being reaped, the year she had the most slips in the bowl and the year she was chosen to participate and die in the Hunger Games.

In the past she always thought if she were to be reaped she would die in the arena, since the only advantage she had was a few hunting skills she remembered from her father but everything was different now she was vampire. She had a chance of surviving didn't she? All she had to do was defeat the other vampire in the arena.

Rebekah called up a male name that Caroline barely listened too but when she heard the boom of "I volunteer as tribute" Caroline's immediately focused onto Tyler but he was quiet and still. He wasn't the one who volunteered to go in the games with her.

She heard further screams from Elena and this time from her Aunt Jenna in the crowd.

Walking on stage was no other than Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

They had brought Caroline into a room and locked the door shut behind them. She hadn't made it to the train yet but she presumed this was the place where people said their last good bye. She wondered how many people had said good bye to the ones they loved in this very room and how many never returned home, well she knew how many never made it home after all District 12 only had two victors, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, brothers that won back to back games.

The first person to say they're good bye was her mother, Liz was in ruins and Caroline spent their last goodbye trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"If you need anything mom just go to Tyler Lockwood he'll help, he owes me"

The next good person that came through the door was Elena, her eyes were red and puffy and she spent all of her time just hugging Caroline.

Elena didn't wish she'd be the one to come home nor tell her to do anything she could to come back alive like her mother had but how could Elena wish her anything. These were games and only one person was able to return. She knew Elena would want her brother home first and foremost.

Wiping away her tears Caroline was escorted by Peacekeepers onto the train. She was seated at a grand table; everything about the room was so luxurious. Jeremy soon followed, he sat opposite from her to her dismay since she wanted to talk to him, understand why he would volunteer. It made no sense to her.

Rebekah wondered in, full of smiles clapping her hands while she excitedly informed they're mentors would soon be abroad but until they do she told them to examine who there their future competitors would be.

She switched on the tv set.

Caroline had watched the tributes in the past but this was the time her judgment counted. These people were all her opponents. They would have all known there was a vampire in the games, which meant their main concern was to kill it. What they didn't know though was there was actually going to be two vampires; she needed to make sure no one mistook her as the other one.

District 1 had a dark skin male called Marcel who proudly cheered being chosen his partner was a small blonde girl who smiled without the slightest care in the world, her name was Camille.

District 2 had bald man especially eager, his name was Conner and his partner Tessa smirked delightedly and Caroline noted these were the careers. They were bred to for the games and she would have to be the most careful of them.

District 3 had a curly haired man, thin and lanky he went by the name Shane, his female counterpart was girl called Hayley, she had rich dark brown hair and olive skin. Her clothes were rugged and dull and she looked less than thrilled to be chosen.

They then skipped to District 12 where they show her walking stiffly on stage, her face had been emotionless. They then showed Jeremy's volunteering over a red haired boy. He was much more confident than Caroline had realised.

District 11 showed a small man come on stage, Caroline didn't catch his first name only his last which was Fell and his partner appeared to be only 14, her name was April.

District 10 Consisted of Ray a bearded man who twitched and Lucy, her hair was extremely long but her stance was willowy.

District 9's tributes were both 15, Luka and Charlotte.

District 8's male, Silas was handsome but also intimidating he looked unbothered whereas the female tribute was in constant tears. Her name was Andie.

District 7 was Trevor and Rose, they both looked grief sickened.

District 6 had Brady a dull looking guy but his partner Jules looked very athletic.

District 5 came with Alexander; he was large and bulky man that towered Vicki who had dark circles around her eyes was extremely thin.

And finally they showed district four which Caroline thought was strange that they had kept for last. The female was a women called Greta nothing particular stood out about her and the male chosen was beginning making his way on stage when someone yelled "I volunteer as tribute" the shaken boy looked served to find his savior as another person came on stage instead.

Caroline's eyes widened, she recognised this man. Who could possible not, he was well built and extremely attractive, she turned to look at Jeremy to see if he noticed but he didn't react at all.

Rebekah smiled gleefully in her chair.

Caroline turned back to the screen confused. The President's son being reaped in a district four, how come no one was noticing besides her?

_Klaus Mikaelson you're the vampire..._

* * *

**_Hi! I hope the first chapter was enjoyable :)  
This fic is a Klaroline AU and is loosely based the Hunger Games. Caroline is from district twelve and the Capitol is only made up of vampires and for their amusement they hold the games for humans. Their reward is that they get turned into a vampire. However Caroline is already a vampire when she is reaped into the games so she has the advantage. If only it wasn't a Quarter Quell, because the Quell's twists is that they'll be one imposter tribute which is actually a vampire (Klaus Mikaelson). So all the tributes are expected to hunt the unknown vampire. _**

**_Please leave a review about what you think so far !_**


End file.
